Elecciones
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Severus siempre ha dudado de sus elecciones. Quizás debió matar a Harry. Quizás debió quitarse la vida. Quizás vivir no fue una elección, sino algo más hondo, más profundo... Más importante. O quizás no - reto Recreando el 31.10.1981 del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandis.


**Gui:**Otro reto. ¡Sí! Ya no sorprendo a nadie. Esta vez es de mi foro de siempre, el inicial. **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**, aunque me lo estáis abandonando. Así que nada, todo el mundo a visitarlo. Que propone retos tan geniales como este: "Recreando el 31 de octubre de 1981". Me tocó Snape y ya véis, me ha costado pero lo subo para el día de Todos los Santos. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:**Me duele la rodilla. - pues vaya disclaimer - eso no es el disclaimer, sino el inicio del disclaimer acaba así: seguro que a Jotaká no le duele.

* * *

**Elecciones**

Severus siempre ha dudado de todas sus elecciones. Al fin y al cabo siempre ha elegido el sitio en el que no estaba Lily, consciente o inconscientemente. Para no contaminarla, o mejor dicho para que ella no le contaminase. En el fondo siempre ha sabido que no podía con Lily. No podía resolver nada. Porque sin ella no conseguía vivir más que a través de un sueño, un manto negro. Pero a su lado la luz era demasiado fuerte y le cegaba.

En el momento en el que escuchó la profecía — parte de la profecía, en realidad sólo el final — no pensó en lo que significaba. No podía haberlo pensado, por mucho que ahora se crea estúpido. Voldemort le tuvo en consideración un tiempo. Snape le había traído la profecía, incompleta, pero ahí estaba. Y Voldemort lo había pensado mucho y había llegado a una conclusión que había compartido con Snape.

Severus casi se cae del asiento, literalmente. Voldemort y su perfecta Legeremancia se dio cuenta, ligeramente. La madre no tiene por qué morir. Sugerencia apresurada. Lily no podía morir. Iba contra todos sus pronósticos de vida, esos en los que Potter moría y Lily desconsolada iba a buscarle. No, ni el padre, pero luego me engendran a otro y entonces ¿qué, Severus?

Así que no quiso arriesgarse. Dumbledore debió de encontrarle débil. Cambiar de bando por una mujer que ni siquiera piensa en él. Ahora comprende, gracias a Dumbledore, que el anciano no lo encontró débil, y quizás Lily sí pensase en él. Aunque puede que incluso ahora sólo quiera convencerse sin conseguirlo de verdad.

Pettigrew lo dijo delante de tres personas. A Lucius le daba igual. El Señor Oscuro sonrió. Severus sólo lo recordó. La sonrisa del Señor le causó escalofríos. En efecto no podía dejar de tener influencia en él. Pero Lily era más fuerte, por suerte o por desgracia.

La noche en la que se fue a matar al hijo de Potter, el Señor Oscuro no dio una sola orden. Seguramente pensase que ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo después. Por suerte, o por desgracia, no lo tuvo. Todo salió mal para todos. Y cuando Severus pasó por encima del cadáver de James ni siquiera supo encontrar la parte de él que se regodearía por haber aplastado a Potter, por haber sobrevivido a ese estúpido creído. Todo eran malos augurios. Pensó que Lily había amado a ese chico. Que quizás James Potter hubiese tenido algo bueno. En cuanto llegó al otro lado de la puerta le recorrió un escalofrío, le dio respeto por el muerto. No podía dejar de pensar en Lily. No podía dejar de oír el llanto.

Siempre supo que debería haberse ido. O en su defecto, debería haberse llevado a Harry Potter. A tirarlo por un puente. Si hubiese sido inteligente hasta el final, habría acabado el trabajo. Pero entonces vio a Lily y toda su inteligencia no importó lo más mínimo y se convirtió en estupidez. Se derrumbó ante ella. Y siguió llorando las lágrimas que se habían quedado en sus ojos la última vez. Y mil años después no se habían secado. ¿Cómo puede secarse un amor como el suyo? Sigue igual de fértil ahora que entonces.

Ahora que recuerda cómo huyó, ahora que ve qué tenía que haber hecho. Ahora que sabe que debió quedarse con ella, abrazado a ella, para siempre. Compartir, demostrar ese amor, morir a su lado.

Pero no murió y las veces en las que flaquea y piensa que entonces no hay por qué preocuparse, que su amor no era amor sino un capricho, que no es tan débil... Todas las veces en las que deja de creer en su amor por Lily, una vocecilla - la de Dumbledore sin duda alguna - en su cabeza le dice "quisiste acabar el trabajo, pero el tuyo, no el de Voldemort. Quisiste vivir por si acaso. Quisiste que Lily no muriese en vano. Quisiste que sobreviviese en tus recuerdos, en tus pensamientos, en tus mismos sentimientos. Quisiste hacerla inmortal en ti y en su hijo. Sólo te fuiste cuando intuíste a Sirius Black. No huyendo simplemente, sino marchándote en las sombras habiendo vigilado al fruto de su cuerpo, al hijo de Lily. Igual que antes le soplaste a Dumbledore en cuanto te diste cuenta - demasiado tarde - el día del ataque, igual que te informaste más tarde de que Dumbledore se había ocupado de él, le educaste a tu manera. Le enseñaste la injusticia, la frustración. Supiste vivir para inmortalizar tu amor, Sev. La muerte era cosa de cobardes y tu aprendiste a no serlo al cambiar de bando".

Severus no soporta la voz. Todo lo que dice es mentira. No puede ser verdad. Nunca. Jamás. Y sólo para llevarse la contraria, evita los ojos de Harry Potter haciendo que el niño no se atreva a mirarle. Todo por aquel día. Todo por el 31 de octubre de 1981. Y año tras año una amapola en esa tumba. Y año tras año, lo lee y se impregna. El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte. Y se hace a la idea. Y abraza la tumba como abrazó el cuerpo de Lily. Y llora en ella sus lágrimas de eso que él no quiere llamar amor fértil.

Severus Snape siemore hadudado de sus elecciones. Pero algo le ha hecho pensar, durante un insitante, que no morir de amor quizás no sea una elección. Y si no es una elección, no puede dudar de ella.

* * *

Nada más que esto. Espero que haya salido bien, aunque tengo mis dudas.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
